Musing's of A Dead Man: Luke Castellan
by The Queen's Fabler
Summary: Destined to cause chaos, but also destined to deliver the final blow. This is Luke Castellan's hidden story.


Musings of A Dead Man: 

Luke Castellan's Hidden Story

By Aisling's Corner

…

I made the wrong choices in life.

But, I was so angry. I felt ignored. I was ignored. By my own father. If you can call him that. He was never there for me. He left me with her. The monsters were attacking all the time, and she was not even sane enough to take care of me.

That was when I ran. I ran and I ran. Hopefully to find a place where I could belong. I ran with people I learn to care about, but to only to have one of them to be taken away. She was not saved even if her father could have done it. One of my best friends and she was gone. She was gone.

What am I left in the world? I came to a place where there was others like me. Yes, my father claimed me. That was it.

This was not place to belong. It was a place to be ignored with others. A club for those who are abandoned. A camp they called it, a place where we were the only people to belong. Where we can learn to survive, to help _them _survive. The only reason they survived so long is because they relayed on their children to fight their battles for them.

Is that fair? No. Then why do the others accepted it? After generation and generation of pathetic loyalty, he came to me.

He told me about a world where the gods will not ever again use their children as stepping stones. That we will not ever just be used to fight the battles that they would not. We, the children of the gods, will not have to lay our lives to those who ignore us, and yet expect so much more. There was a chance at a world, where the children no longer have to fight for their lives. No more death. No more.

That was a world that I wanted. No one else will ever have to go like Thaila did. The demigods were not to be ignored anymore. For this world, I joined him.

I became the leader of the new revolution. I was the start of a new force that ought to be reckoned with. One that no one knows about, and will eventually make history. I would not be forgotten for I try to change the world into a better place.

One of my quest was to steal what no other mortal even dare to steal. That was Zeus's master lighting bolt, and Hade's helm of darkness. I was the first to do so, not some gimmicky left over quest that my father gave me.

The problem was that I screwed up though, and jeopardised the cause. I became cocky, and over confident about my success on getting the two items. It was Ares who caught me. It was my fault. The situation was saved by the right words, I planted the idea of a great war between the Big Three. Soon Ares was filled with bloodlust and sent me on my way. The plan can just be saved.

Kronos just named the next demigod to come; Percy Jackson. Who would know he ended up being a child of the Big Three?

He was not even supposed to be living, not even to be existing. He still does, even though the monster's continuous attempts to take his life. He still lives and that caused a problem. He defied the Crooked One, and saved the lighting bolt from his hands. He informed the gods of his lord's return. He saved the Golden Fleece, and the camp. He saved Annabeth from a Titian's fury, and bore the weight of the sky. Endured the labyrinth to save that stupid camp.

A hero. That is one word to describe Percy. He keeps fighting even if it seems like a losing battle. He fights till the end.

I knew that I was no hero. It was too late when I realised my mistake. Maybe that Kronos is not the answer to the constant fear that I felt. The loneliness that always was in my heart. I wanted someone to actually care. The gods are our parents, so shouldn't they? In the end, it was too late.

The irony was that I became a stepping stone, and the vessel. The vessel to a new era, a new dream. I made a choice and there seems to be no way of backing out of it. I tried to run my fate, but that was not possible. He took over me. My soul was squashed, and I lost myself. I was gone but I knew what was going on. Horrible things happened, very horrible things.

The regret. I felt it. Lives were lost, and grief was felt. If things were different, if the results of the events happening were different than these lives would have not been lost.

I started fighting Kronos for control. Him being an immortal, the battle seemed fruitless. I did not give up. I refused too. I hoped there would be a time where it would pay off, before the end. Before his new beginning.

It did pay off. The moment of clarity was on Olympus. The home of my father's power, the home of the gods powers. I was free from Kronos control. The council room was in destruction. Annabeth was down, and Grover was near her. There was Percy before me with Annabeth's cursed blade.

I had to end this. I begged Percy to give me the blade. Cursed with a broken promise.

In the place where I hated, where I promised to rip it down stone by stone, there I took my last stand. The final stand in the war. No more should die, no more. I did the only thing to end all of this, I stabbed my Achilles point.

There was pain, and then it was gone. I welcomed death. I defeated Kronos with my last breath. "_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap"*****. _The prophecy fulfilled. That is what happened. With my dying breath, I asked for forgiveness. With my dying breath, I repented. My father knew of my death beforehand, as did my mother. But in the end, I cannot bring myself to hate.

It was my destiny to cause all this chaos, destruction, and death. It was also my destiny to repent and deliver the final blow.

Now they say I became a hero. Maybe I did, maybe I did not. I know that I left the world behind, with destruction within it's wake. I stand here waiting for judgement. I do hope I get to go to Elysium. I want to try for rebirth and to try again. To try to become the hero that I wanted to be. Maybe this time I will get lucky.

All I know for now, is that I am a dead man, and this is my story. Well, at least for now. Till then, I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and I was one of the heroes of Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I believe this was his story, in the abstract form. It was so sad that he was destined to be the villain, and could only repent through his death.**

**Anyways please review on what you think.**

**Thank-you!**

**-Aisling's Corner**

***Quote is from The Last Olympian by Rick Riordan**


End file.
